


Bite (Fransykes)

by Asking4AHorizon



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Just fluff stuff with some poetic smut
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes
Series: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bite (Fransykes)

Joshua sighed a little bit, furrowing his eyebrows and shifting his legs, slowly opening his eyes. His bright blue gaze caught up on the wall, his pupils slowly focusing before he got out from his sleep high. His lips curled up lazily and he put his hand atop of his boyfriend's, lacing their fingers together and backing away onto his chest before sighing happily, his eyes slipping shut once more.

"Awake already?" Josh opened his eyes once more, blinking lazily as he slowly shifted his face to look behind him. He beamed at Oliver, humming. Oliver smiled. Josh thought it was the cutest thing ever, his sleepy smile. His hair was a mess, all over the place and his green-chestnut eyes were heavy, slightly unfocused as they gazed lovingly at Joshua, his lips curled up and showing a few of his teeth, something that Josh realised Oliver didn't seem to know that he was doing. Josh's smile widened. 

Josh shifted slowly so he was facing Oliver, his bright blue stare so adoring. Josh loved these mornings. All of their mornings. It was so sweet and deep in a way, to sleep beside the one you love. You trust them when you're the most vulnerable, on your sleep, and they do the same. It's something precious. Oliver began rubbing his thumb on Josh's side, slowly leaning in and letting their noses brush together, his eyes slipping shut before he sighed, his fingertips sliding over Joshua's exposed silky skin until Oliver could feel the curvature of his lower back, pressing his palm on him and pulling him closer. Josh's smile widened and his eyes slipped shut too, his hand finding Oliver's side. It was like a magnet, it was so right. Everything about that moment was right.

Josh sighed, leaning in and sweetly connecting their lips together, his chest warm and swelling. Oh god, he was so in love. Josh felt that warmth bursting as he felt Oliver smiling against his lips, his hand slowly wandering up to his upper back and shoulder, passing the back of his neck and up to his head, staying on the back of it, slowly and softly tugging on his hair, making Josh smile and laugh silently, barely a noise leaving him. Oliver smiled more, pulling back slowly and opening his eyes to look at his sweetheart. 

Oliver's smile widened seeing the raw adoration shining softly on Joshua's gaze, knowing that his stare was the same. Oliver hummed, his hand sliding down Josh's back before he sighed, tapping his skin and gulping.

"We gotta get up," he whispered. Josh pouted a little bit, shifting so he laid face down on the bed, a small groan leaving him. Oliver's lips curled up harder, hearing Josh grumbled on the pillow. "Your family is still here, love," Oliver said softly. Josh melted on the sheets, sighing and shifting just his head to glance at Oliver.

Oliver's smile turned slightly cheeky as he let his hand wander down Josh's arse, squeezing just a little bit before tapping his bottom and sitting up. Josh groaned again. Oliver chuckled and for a second, Josh wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. Then Josh remembered that being with Oliver was Josh's heaven. So maybe.

Josh grumbled as he watched Oliver shrugging on some sweatpants and chucking one to Josh too. Josh sighed, moving so he was facing the ceiling and grabbed the pants, kicking them in. Oliver laughed at his laziness and shook his head, grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him up. Oliver pecked his lips one last time before guiding him downstairs.

"I'm gonna make pancakes," Josh sighed. Oliver nodded and helped Josh take out the things. Once everything was set on, Josh began to mix the stuff, while Oliver slowly wrapped his lanky arms around him, his chin resting on Josh's shoulder and his right hand on Josh's left side and Oliver's left hand on Josh's right side, as if they were crossed in front of his chest, Oliver's chest on Josh's back as he watched Josh mix it up with a whisk. Oliver's head was on the arm that Josh was using to hold the bowl so his head wasn't too uncomfortable. 

He did get a bit uncomfortable, though. Because he couldn't stop watching Joshua. His stare followed Josh's hand, mixing and twisting the whisk, so precise and hold so strong, so expertly. Oliver's gaze trailed up his arm, his muscles bulging with every move of his, lightly freckled skin looking so silky under the slight rays of sunshine, so smooth. Oliver slowly trailed his stare over Joshua's smooth chest, that Josh shaved because he thought it was nicer to the touch, and down his abdomen, so slightly defined. Oliver slowly uncrossed his arms from around Josh, slowly sliding his hands up and down Josh's abs, sighing a little bit.

His boyfriend was hot as fuck, wasn't he?

Oliver didn't realise the small smile Josh had, only when his warm honey stare flickered up to his face. Oliver slid his hands to Josh's sides, turning his head to stare at Josh's face. His jaw was quite sharp, covered with small stubbles, his lips so soft looking, his white pearly teeth showing just enough to see how sharp his canines were, his flawless cute nose and his perfectly shaped eyebrows, god, his deep eyes, don't even get started on his eyes, his big eyelashes curving slightly, his messy curly hair all over, though it was short on the sides and back but there just enough to tug on. Oliver sighed out slowly, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Josh asked with a silent laugh, glancing at Oliver for a second. Oliver bit his lip and kept staring, this time keeping a small smile in. "What is it, Oliver?" Josh asked again, glancing at Oliver over and over.

"You're so fuckin hot," he mumbled without even meaning to. Josh's smile widened and he chuckled a bit his raspy little chuckle that made Oliver sigh dreamily. Josh shook his head, finishing the batter and moving to the stovetop or whatever the fuck that's named. He put on the pan in there, putting on some oil and batter, all while Oliver held him, still staring at him.

What Josh didn't realise was that Oliver's eyes were getting heavier, his stare getting darker and his hold slightly tighter. No, Josh only leaned back on him, a pure smile on his content features. And it was exactly that pureness that made Oliver bring one hand up to grip his jaw, bringing it to the side so he could lean in and plant their lips together. Josh smiled into that kiss.

"Oliver, the pancakes," Josh laughed goofily. Oliver's eyes got even more hooded. His grip on Josh's jaw tightened and he licked Josh's bottom lip, making Josh melt just a little bit before opening his lips and pulling back a bit with another small laugh. "Oliver-" he was cut by Oliver's lips demanding more, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip that made Josh's breath hitch. "Oli," Josh whispered again, still trying to call his attention, a somewhat confused edge on his voice as one of his hands went to rest on top of Oliver's, that was on his waist. "O-Oli," Josh stuttered slightly, his eyebrows twitching as he felt Oliver grip his hips maybe too tightly and pull him back so their bodies were touching everywhere. Josh's breathing got a bit heavier as he tilted his head so they could kiss in a better position, his free hand moving up to thread through Oliver's curls while he laced his other fingers with Oliver's, feeling his boyfriend grind down on him just a little bit. Suddenly, the air wasn't that playful lovely one any longer but a rather much more passionate and needy one, each shaky breath by both making it get heavier and thicker, each touch getting relatively desperate. 

"The pancakes, Joshua," Oliver rasped out, still kissing him before moving to peck his cheek, his nose nudging where he kissed, making Josh move his head to face forward, and letting Oliver's lips wander through his skin in the way that he knew that made Joshua weak on his knees, biting and sucking and marking him just as Josh enjoyed. Josh breathed out, taking both his hands away from Oliver to grip tightly the pan and the spoon to flip the pancake but, gosh, Oliver's lips on his skin plus his wandering hands made him lose his senses partially. Oliver slowed down just a bit so the food wouldn't burn, letting Josh flip it before he was back on his assault, his teeth grazing on Josh's neck as one of his hands wandered down to grip Joshua through his sweatpants. 

Josh's lips parted and his eyes fogged, his knees almost failing him as he tried to control his breathing, moving his hands to grip Oliver's wrist and neck as he held him and rubbed him, his hand warm even through the heavy fabric, making Joshua weaker. "Oliver," Josh breathed out, his head falling back on his shoulder and his eyes slipping shut. "God, Oliver," Josh's grip on his boyfriend tightened, feeling Oliver's fingers let go of him and trail up just to find their way back down again with no constrictions separating their skin that time. Josh groaned silently, which just made Oliver's breath even heavier and him grind up on Josh again. 

Oliver put his mouth to work again, sucking little lovebites down Josh's shoulder and neck, sometimes biting a bit hard all while moving his hand at a fairly good pace, getting delighted with Joshua's little breathy moans and sighs, his dazed face making something swell up on Oliver's chest and pants. 

"Oliver," Josh bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, his back arching just a little bit making him push back on Oliver's hips, making the tattooed one breathe out a noise.

"Mommy, where's uncle Josh and uncle Oliver?" It was faint, pretty faint but it was getting closer and that was enough to make Oliver pull away from Josh completely, clearing his throat and fixing his pants, his stare away from Josh as he did the same. Josh coughed, quickly grabbing the pan and putting the now slightly burned pancake on a plate, tying up an apron around his waist. Oliver sat down on the island stool, glancing at the red-faced mess that his boyfriend was. It made the corner of his lips curl up. Joshua was adorable.

"Morning!" A little kid yipped from the entrance, running up to Josh's legs, making him stumble just a little bit before smiling and patting the little girl's head.

"Morning," Josh chuckled, giving the plate to the kid as he made more. She grabbed it with wide eyes, her smile just as wide.

"Mommy! I have pancakes!" she yelled, running up to the island with her little legs and setting it beside Oliver. Her head was barely past the isle so it made everyone hold in a laugh as she struggled to sit upon the chair.

"Is mum up yet?" Josh asked his sister, that shook her head 'yes'.

After everyone was fed and all, Josh's mom joining them halfway, they sat down to watch a movie. Josh had plopped down on Oliver's lap sideways, his arse on the couch and his thighs atop Oliver's. His arms were around Oliver's middle and his head rested under his chin. He wasn't watching the movie but rather simply enjoying the moment. Yes, he spent a lot of time with Oliver but... He felt like no time was time enough. He cherished every single moment with him, every laugh and smile, every joking and serious times, every quiet night simply laying on each other's arms, he absolutely cherished Oliver in every way. 

Joshua was so in love. It was ridiculous.

"Jay?" Oliver called quietly. He was looking down at a very peaceful, very delighted Josh, his eyes soft as he caressed his arm with his palm. Josh hummed. "Are you sleeping?" Josh slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at Oliver with bright happy eyes, so loving, so sweet. It always made Oliver's heart miss a beat. Josh's lips curled up before he shook his head, leaning in and sweetly pecking his lips before sighing happily, beaming a little as his eyes shone brighter than the sun.

"Gosh," Josh breathed out, his eyes intent as they wandered all over Oliver's beautiful face. "I love you so much," he whispered, smiling harder as his eyes squinted. Oliver knew that Josh could feel his quick heartbeat under his arm. Oliver's lips turned upwards. 

"I love you," and Oliver pecked his forehead, squeezing him in a hug that made Josh chuckle quietly. 

"You are disgustingly cute," Elissa muttered loud enough to catch everyone's attention. They all stared at her before following her eyes and seeing the couple on their own little happy bubble. 

"Shush," Josh mumbled, smiling harder and cuddling up further into Oliver. It made Oliver's smile grow as well as his arms tightened around Josh.

"Seriously guys, I'm gonna barf," she said, her own lips curling up as well. Josh chuckled again before he sat up straight, rolling his eyes with a beam before he grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him up.

"We're getting out of your sight, then," he showed Elissa his tongue, which made her daughter gasp, before he pulled Oliver up to their room.

"Wait, what about the movie?" Josh's father asked. Josh glanced at him before shrugging, sighing out.

"I'm kinda tired," he confessed. "We're gonna get some sleep," he smiled a bit and brought Oliver up to their room, locking the door behind him. Josh crawled into the bed, shying away from his clothes before he turned to watch Oliver doing the same. Josh whistled, which made Oliver laugh and shake his head, throwing his pants on the ground and getting under the covers with his beau.

Josh propped himself on his elbows, a small wicked smile playing on his mouth as he saw Oliver quirk one eyebrow and do the same, facing Joshua with his head tilted.

"You know, you never finished what you started," Josh whispered, shifting a bit closer to Oliver as his eyes fell heavy and down on his lips. Oliver blinked and hummed.

"You know," he exhaled. "I don't remember starting anything," he said with the most serious expression he could muster up. Josh bit his lip, glancing up at Oliver's eyes, quirking one eyebrow.

"Oh," Josh nodded. "Well, in that case," Josh shifted so their noses brushed together, their lips with barely any distance between them, moving one leg up so it rested on Oliver's hip as one hand fell down on his shoulder, slowly tracing down his arm. "I guess I started it myself, hm?" Josh said softly, definitely not missing how Oliver breath got heavy for a second. He trailed his hand down his side and hip, moving it down his own leg, making his smile grow wicked. 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, blinking quickly and flickering his stare down as he saw Josh shut his eyes and let his head fall with a sigh. Oliver blinked again, his eyes widening a little bit before he frowned.

"Oi!" Oliver snapped, quickly swatting Josh's hand away from himself, quickly replacing Joshua's hand. "That's mine!" Oliver squeezed him tightly, making Josh gasp and his eyes widen then heaven, falling onto Oliver's pleadingly. Oliver's frown undid as he watched him gasp and fall down on the pillow, his hand quickly finding Oliver's biceps. Oliver let his head tilt down and his eyes to focus intently on Josh's reactions as he moved his hand over Josh, gripping him and stimulating him in a way that he fell apart like a little virgin. It was cute.

"Love," Josh breathed out, biting his lip harshly before he let his hand move to grab Oliver through his boxers too. Oliver sighed, letting go of Josh before he straddled him, his face hovering over his beau's, his elbows beside his face and their crotches pushed up together, making Josh exhale heavily.

Oliver had his heavy eyes set on Joshua's not bothering to hide the swimming lust on them, letting Josh see the deepest thing he had inside of him, all of his emotions and everything related. And it's not like Josh hid either. It was pleasant the amount of trust they had in each other, letting the other see the rawness inside himself and to see the rawness on the other; the raw love, the raw lust, the happiness and faith, the reliance upon themselves.

Oliver leaned down, letting their lips lock with obvious hunger. He felt Josh's little sigh on his skin and it brought a small beam to his face that he pushed down for the sake of being able to keep kissing his babe. 

Josh hummed and brought his hands up, both threading through Oliver's hair as the kiss began getting more heated by the second, grinding his hips up slowly, feeling all of Oliver on him. Josh broke their kiss with a light pant, his eyes heavy as he stared up at Oliver.

Oliver smiled, grinding down on him hard, making Josh's lips part even harder and his eyes unfocus for a second before he was pulling Oliver down on him. Oliver slipped his leg between Josh's, the covers getting up to their thighs as Oliver began setting a pace as he moved his hips down on Joshua.

Josh groaned lowly, biting his lip and arching his back as he grasped Oliver's sides, parting his lips again to breathe heavily through them, pulling Oliver down harder on him.

"Please," Joshua rasped out. Oliver chuckled, shifting so he could reach the bedside table and get the lube bottle they kept there, sliding between Josh's legs.

"How do you want it, hm, love?" Oliver leaned down, his lips brushing with Josh's as he shut his eyes tightly, still pulling Oliver down on him.

"I don't care," Josh muttered. "I just want to feel you, deep and nice inside of me," he blurted out. Oliver blinked, a cheeky smile planting on his lips before he connected them with Joshua's. 

"My god, you never fail to amaze me," Oliver laughed quietly, shifting so he could sit up. With the bottle in hand, he used both hands to slide Josh's boxers off his legs, leaving him exposed to Oliver and Oliver alone. 

Oliver squirted the lube on his fingers before he leaned down again, melting their lips together once more before he was pulling Josh's leg up to his back, his fingers moving down until he could properly prepare Joshua. 

"You do know that you'll have to be quiet, right?" Oliver whispered against his lips, prepping him quickly until Joshua was pushing down on his fingers with that look that Oliver knew so damn well. Josh hummed and nodded, not taking his stare away from Oliver, looking so expectant. Oliver smiled at him, smearing the lube over himself.

Once Oliver was positioned, he held himself, his eyes trailed down until he managed to push in a little bit before his glance went up to Joshua. He loved his first reactions to when Oliver firstly entered him. His lips would part, his eyes would narrow and his eyebrows would furrow; it was the sexiest thing Oliver has ever seen. 

Oliver crawled up his body, leaning down on his elbows beside Josh's head, staring intently down at him until he had bottomed out. Josh kept clutching Oliver with his hands, breathing heavily as his head fell backwards, his entire being burning up with passionate flames in a lustful fire. He could swear that every touch of Oliver's burned him but that was a more than friendly fire, and he was quick to melt into the combustion of his touch, to breathe in the smoke of their evaporated affection and to give himself entirely to the ineffable heat that entire devotion would lead them to.

Joshua was drawn to the flame that was Oliver.

Josh's eyes focused once more and he directed his stare up at Oliver, silently asking, silently waiting, silently wanting. Oliver knew that stare all too well. He knew that Joshua hated being vocal regards his wants in bed, he knew that Josh despised his own pleasured noises - even if Oliver told him thousands of times that they were like sweet lullabies to Oliver. But there were days that Josh would let himself loose just to be able to please Oliver even further.

And yes, Oliver couldn't understand very well Joshua's fixation with that but he knew that he himself would be self-conscious of his own noises whenever they switched roles. So he couldn't blame Joshua all that much.

Josh grasped Oliver's hips after a few moments, his leg that was on Oliver's lower back tightening around him as well as his entire being, watching and waiting. Oliver smiled rather gently, leaning down and letting their tongues to move a sweet, sweet dance, moving his body so he could symphonize with Joshua, sliding with him into an even more rhythmically momentum where nothing but love could be danced to. And they danced like flames on those burning sheets.

Joshua would breathe out, tighten all over Oliver and move his head to the side, arching up as his fingers dug deep into Oliver's flesh, nibbling his own lip raw as he accidentally let out little gasps, his hands sliding up across Oliver's almost-dripping chest, rough fingertips making its way to Oliver's shoulder to clutch him there, to ground himself, to be able to breathe without suffocating into his dripping pleasure. 

And then Joshua felt Oliver's soft lips pressing on his skin, their bodies as close as they could be as they moved to the silent symphony that each their hearts produced, marking their insides for life - for such melody couldn't be forgotten ever. Oliver left behind marks under his mouth, uncaring of the sweat and skin taste that resigned on his tongue; maybe he even liked it, a sweet reminder that he could love Joshua and that he loved Joshua right.

Josh let out one accidental moan as he felt Oliver shifting his angles, his eyes widening as his thighs trembled just a little, feeling himself fading from the world even further as that moment was Oliver and Josh and Josh and Oliver only, feeling himself forget everything that wasn't Oliver - maybe even forgetting himself - some sort of unspeakable high tugging at his every sense and judgement, taking away what was right and wrong. Joshua arched his back, his nails clawing at Oliver, dying to feel him closer though closer impossible, his lips open wide as he let a few moans escape him, moving his shaky legs up to wrap them tightly around Oliver, already too far gone to think or be self-conscious. 

Oliver panted against his neck, eyes shut as he heard Josh producing his own harmony, paying so very close attention to that beautiful syntony his throat rumbled with. And Oliver tightened his hold around Josh because, my god, he had an angel on his arms, a beautiful, sweet angel, his arms passing under Josh as he held him close to his body, their bodies sliding faster as well as their hearts did, Oliver moving his forehead to rest on Josh's shoulder, his body getting higher and higher, the sensations becoming once too much as he felt as close to heaven that he could get on earth, stilling inside of Joshua and groaning on his ear, his body trembling as he reached the highest point. Josh shakily pushed Oliver back just enough so he could grasp his aching cock, leaking and already so close to becoming dust from all that hotness that engulfed his body, moving his hands quickly until he, just like Oliver, reached his peak, arching and letting one last tune out until he was melting with the fire onto the sheets, just like Oliver did once he pulled out, lying so close to Joshua, yet sentimentally speaking they were still as close as ever. 

Oliver turned his head to stare at Joshua, seeing his eyes shut and his face so relaxed. Oliver smiled. He smiled because Joshua was something that he wished to keep forever - and he knows that Josh would allow Oliver to have his forever. So Oliver scooted closer to his lover, wrapping one arm around Josh as he rested his head on Josh's chest, lazily dragging his leg so he could set them in between Joshua's.

It was silent for a few seconds, but not a bad kind of silence, no, it was that silence that you take after you hear a rhythm so good that you can't help but take a few more seconds to appreciate it. 

Josh turned his head to Oliver, his eyes smiling harder than his lips could, so joyful and adoring that Oliver could feel his heart swelling. He swore that the cause of his death would be that smile. Josh hummed and leaned in, pecking Oliver's lips, shifting so they were spooning and, even if they were dirty, Josh somehow paid no mind; nor did Oliver.

"Now we should really sleep because I meant it when I said I was tired," Josh mumbled out, sighing out some of his ecstasies before he shut his eyes; so safe and warm, so content with everything. Oliver hummed and pulled the sheets up to their bodies, knowing that they would get cold once they were completely down from their high. Oliver kissed Josh's shoulder blade, cuddling him further before he shut his eyes, letting his own tiredness catch up with him.

"Nice sleep, baby," Oliver muttered, feeling himself slowly go.

"Night," Joshua whispered back. And that allowed Oliver to become drowsy and eventually asleep.


End file.
